


WNE in Winterspring

by Axelex12



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Battle, Battle Couple, Blow Jobs, Druids, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, Outdoor Sex, Romance, Tent Sex, Warrior - Freeform, Winterspring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Worgen Night elf romantic smut
Relationships: Female Night Elf | Elves/Male Worgen (Warcraft)
Kudos: 3





	WNE in Winterspring

Dexter Drake yawned, stretching out as he moved over to his tent. He had been sent back to Winterspring as a guide for Tella, a young elven druid. Their mission was to start putting things back into order and begin purging the Horde presence from the land. He sighed softly, wishing he could do more to help Kaldorei besides guide and protect those with real magic. Glancing up a nearby tree, he saw Tella relaxing in her customary way. She had assumed the form of a pure white nightsaber and was sprawled out lazily over a sturdy branch. Her legs dangled softly on either side of the branch and her tail snaked out sinuously on the branch behind her. He smiled at the sight, he had learned quickly that she preferred to spend her time in her feline form when not busy, "More relaxing to rest as a lazy cat then a lazy elf" as she put it.

Satisfied that everything was safe, he crawled into his tent and began the task of preparing himself for sleep. Unlike other Gilneans, he fully embraced his worgen 'curse' enjoying the new found speed and strength it provided him. He set his sword and shield aside, he then removed his shoulder plates followed by his breastplate and lastly his shirt. He was proud of his fur, and while to others he didn't seem like anything special, he was much more than just a flat gray worgen. Underneath his armor his chest and stomach were covered in a soft white fur, which also crept just a bit down the front of his forearms and the insides of his thighs. Few ever got to see that part of him however. He undid the fasteners on his leg plates and placed them in neatly in the pile with his other gear. Sliding himself free of his pants he let out a relieved sigh and tossed them aside. He always enjoyed being able to get out of all his gear at the end of the day, especially after wearing it for hours straight. He flopped over lazily on his sleeping pad content with the fact that no one was around to see him lounging in the nude, save Tella. But she had seen it all before anyway. Even if someone else was around, most knew better then to stick their head into a tent uninvited.

He idly ran his hand down his chest and stomach sliding his fingertips threw his soft fur, loosening up a few matted areas from his armor. Thinking about the sleeping Tella outside, he couldnt help but smile. She was a woman of few words even when she chose to be an elf, preferring to communicate through her body language and actions rather than verbally. It was a habit for her more than anything else, she spent so much of her free time as various animals that she became accustomed to communicating wordlessly. He closed his eyes and laid his head back, letting his hand lazily slide down to his furred sheath. He idly moved his fingertips along his sheath as he thought about her. They had become close during their time in Winterspring, much closer than either of them would admit to anyone besides each other.

She was stunningly beautiful regardless of the form she took, her rarely seen elven form was tall and in rather good shape. Having an athletic build, she was rather far from the skin and bones look many of the other elves seemed to have. Her elven form had plenty of healthy curves yet she was anything but fat. She was just how he liked his women, perfect. Even her nightsaber form had magnificent fur that would make anyone jealous; pure white, silkily soft, and a sheen like the morning sun on a still lake. She was simply breath taking to view. Most nights Tella preferred to sleep under the stars rather than in the tent with him but she would always sneak into his tent if the weather was bad.

He shivered lightly, partially at his own thoughts and partially at the sound of rustling cloth as the wind picked up outside his tent. He frowned apprehensively, knowing full well that a snowstorm must be brewing outside . No sooner had he thought it when he heard another rustle as the flap of his tent moved causing him to lift his head and look toward it. He blinked a bit then looked down toward his feet noticing a bit of his pink member extending out of his sheath. Apparently while he was daydreaming his teasing hand had begun to get him a bit more aroused than he intended. As he looked past himself toward the door his gaze was met by two sky blue eyes he knew belonged to Tella.

"Err... Blizzard brewing huh?" he offered her an innocent smile foolishly hoping she hadn't noticed his condition. Tella said, "YES" and nodded at him almost having to tear her gaze away from his groin to look up at him. Though luckily for her Dexter had one of his moments of ignorance and hadn't noticed where her gaze had landed at first. He motioned to her to come inside and scooted over patting the sleeping pad next to him.

"Well come in, can't have you catching a cold out there." he chuckled softly as she nodded. She padded over almost silently and settled down next to him, shuffling a bit while getting comfortable laying on her side. Her back was to him, so he rolled onto his side and warped an arm around her, then slid his arm up through the fur on her belly ending up with his hands between her forelegs. As he got comfortable himself, he gently pulled her shoulders into his chest. He grinned whimsically, deciding to make the best of things and enjoy the warmth of her soft skin against his own fur. She closed her eyes and purred ever so softly in his embrace melting into him. He sighed quietly content to fall asleep with her in his arms.

She had other plans, he felt her wiggle against him her hips shifting against his sheath and arousing him further, her body flicking deliberately in a very feline manner between his legs and against his furred balls and thighs. She tilted her head up seductively and gave his chin a gentle kiss as she rested a hand against the back of his hand and guided it back down her chest. She continued moving his hand along the impossibly soft purple skin of her belly all the way until it slipped between her hind legs. He couldn't help but let a grin slowly spread across his muzzle as he realized what she wanted.

"Alright Kitten." he gave her a lick across her lips as she shuddered at the nickname, it was one he had given her the first night they spent together and one he only used when making love to her. She moaned and purred a bit louder, she loved the nickname even more because he would only use it during their most private of times together. He slid his hand down further grinning as his fingertips came in contact with warm, moist fur. Sliding his other arm under her head he moved it down along her chest and between her front legs to hold her against him. Trembling against him in anticipation, she reflexively spread her hind legs and arched her back slightly, giving him better access to her.

He slid his fingertips along the lips of her pussy, savoring the way she trembled at his touch, then began slowly pressing one finger into her. Her mouth parted, emitting a soft moaning noise and she shuddered at the sensation. He shivered himself as he felt her wiggle in his arms against him. Her movements and noises excited him more as he felt her hips shift against his sheath. He nibbled gently on one of her ears while he explored her wet folds with his finger. It wasnt much longer before he couldnt wait any more.

As he pulled his finger free of her gently, he gave her ear one last nibble. With a bated breath, he shifted his grip on her and guided the tip of his red member to the damp folds of her pussy. Both of them shuddered in unison when he came in contact with her. Tella moaned, "Oh YES, Dexter. Just like That!!!" Moving his hand up to gently stroke her belly, he began slowly rocking his hips and thrusting into her. Rhythmically, he buried his worgen cock deeper and deeper into her tight elven pussy. Each thrust exposing more and more of his member as her tight lips push his sheath further back. Both of them shudder pleasurably with each slow, deliberate thrust. Pausing briefly as he feels himself buried deeply yet just short of his knot, he begins to slowly rub her belly, savoring the moment. Feeling her warm depths clamping down on him, he starts thrusting once again, letting out a soft, pleasured growl.

With each thrust she trembled and moaned, loving the way it felt to have him inside her. With each thrust he panted softly in her ear. Another thrust, another shudder. Ready for more, she tilted her head up and licked under his chin. Their eyes met briefly and the look said everything, he began picking up the pace and his thrusts became more forceful. She let out lusty mewls, unable to be quiet anymore. The sensations she was feeling sent her into full body spasms. She couldnt help but squirm under the intense pleasure of being filled so completely by the worgen cock. Her body trembling harder as she remembered how much fuller she was going to become before he was finished with her.

He heard her loud moans of pleasure, and felt her entire body convulsing. The spasms against his cock only excited him further. With a determined grunt, he rolled his head back and let himself go, pounding her harder and faster as he approached his climax. Eyes closed tightly, he thrust one final time burying his knot, with a soft slurp of a sound, deeply inside her tight pussy. Buried to the hilt inside of her, he made three more short thrusts, his knot expanding and tying them together.

She let out a snarl of pleasure and pain as she felt his knot expand inside of her, sealing them together, her body trembling in intense pleasure as she came right to the edge of her climax.

Dexter let out a guttural roar, his climax washing over his entire body every hair tingling as his seed started to fill her up.

She panted, letting out a soft desperate whine as she trembled, wiggling against him and grinding her hips against his trapped cock wanting so bad to feel her own climax too. With a loud mewling moan, she suddenly realized he had his hand slipped back between her legs expertly searching for her sensitive clit. Finding the spot, his gentle rubbing is all it took to push her over the edge too. With a loud, pleasured snarl her tight pussy spasmed intensely, milking every last drop out of Dexter.

With a sated grin, he gave her mouth one last gentle lick as he came down from his own orgasm. The knot still tying them together, and knowing full well they would be stuck like this for some time, he pulled her back against him and covered the two of them with his blanket. "Goodnight Kitten", he whispered softly in her ear, laying his head down and closing his eyes.

She responded by saying "Goodnight Luv" and giving his snout one last loving kiss before closing her eyes and enjoying the feeling of his cock still locked tightly within her. As she nodded off to sleep, the only sounds left in the tent were her contented purrs and the gentle sound of raindrops hitting the roof of the tent.

***

Dexter grinned as he leaned back into his bed eying over the night elf woman that had come back with him that night. He licked his chops as he looked her over taking in her beauty as she slid out of her cloths. It occurred to him that he had never gotten her name, not that it really mattered that much at this point but he made a mental note to ask when it seemed appropriate. She shrugged out of her shirt tossing it aside and crawled into the bed with him. She had some of the most beautiful skin he had seen in a long while, a light puprle that faded to a darker shade from her neck, down her breasts and across her stomach. His gaze paused upon reaching the waistband of her shorts and wandered back north.

She grinned as his eyes made it back up to meet hers; with a quick movement she slid her body over his. Her breasts pressing firmly into his fur covered chest as her mouth met his in the beginnings of a great kiss. He let out a gentle growl sliding his tongue along her lips, hands moving up to caress her; his fingertips sliding through her skin. She pressed in closer to him, hands on his shoulders as her lips parted, freeing her tongue to follow his back into his muzzle.

A smile spread across his face as he felt her tongue exploring his maw, she tasted fairly sweet with a slight twinge of something he could only describe as metallic; giving her taste an edge of sharpness which made their kiss that much better. His eyes slowly drifted closed as he immersed himself in their kiss. He moved his grip down her waist to her haunches and gave both cheeks a nice, firm squeeze. A soft whine of surprise from her accented their kiss. She bit down gently in response, just enough to get his attention. Their eyes met again, and he knew he was going to enjoy this evening.

He grinned and closed his eyes again, and then he had the most bizarre experience. The bed he was laying on seemed to have somehow grown harder. It almost felt like he was on a bed of grass, the familiar prickling sensation coming lightly through the fur of his bare back. The silence of his bedroom began to trickle with the soft sound of water over rocks as though a small creek had just been conjured in the room.

Slowly it became clear to him that he had been dreaming; he wasn't back at home in his bed. Instead he was still in Winterspring napping by a small creek. Yet, that kiss, the feeling of skin against his own, the warmth and weight of another body laying atop his, none of these sensations faded like the rest of the dream world had. The taste and feel of another tongue in his muzzle the warm skin brushing against his. His fingertips still sliding through impossibly soft skin that he knew was not his own. And that sweet scent in his nostrils, why was it so familiar?

His body tensed as he opened his eyes, now fully awake and needing to know what was happening. He blinked as his eyes adjusted and found himself looking right into the golden eyes of Kaldorei girl. Tella he sighed, relaxing. He ran a hand up her spine from the base of her butt to her neck and massaged behind her ears. He smirked deviantly, and she purred powerfully into his muzzle both enjoying the feeling of her rumbling chest against his bare one. He was quickly becoming more aware of her hips grinding down against his. In fact she was grinding herself against his hard worgen member with only the single layer of cloth between them.

His smirk turned to a goofy grin as he realized what she was doing and he pulled back from the kiss giving her nose a lick, What a way to wake me up Kitten he whispered nipping her lips playfully as she glanced away from him in what he could only assume was the dark purple elven blushing. He slid his hand down between them and undid his pants freeing his worgen cock from its restraint, eliciting a shiver from them both as he touched her naked skin. He turned her head back to face him and pulled her back down into the kiss this time sliding his tongue into her mouth. He growled softly taking his cock in hand and guiding it against her lining the tip up with her near dripping wet pussy lips.

Tella let out a soft mewl of excitement as she felt him line up with her, they both trembled with anticipation. She was getting exactly what she wanted from the now awake Dexter. She closed her eyes tight, pressed herself back and engulfed his cock in her tight folds. She shuddered as she felt him penetrate deeper inside her, his sheath getting pushed back by her moist lips. He growled in pleasure moving both his hands to grip her firm rump and pulling her down onto him as she ground her hips against his.

She quivered from riding him as they kissed, their breathing getting heavier with each stroke, his hips rocking up against her each time she came down on him. Her legs twitched involuntarily each time they reached the deepest part of their cycle. He closed his eyes focused on the pleasure of her tight wet pussy sliding along his sensitive cock. He kneaded her rump with his fingers feeling her strong muscles contract then relax as she ground her hips against him. Soon she pulled back from the kiss with a sharp roar, her body collapsed onto him and throbbed heavily as her tight pussy spasmed on his cock in orgasm.

He howled in lust at the feeling, abruptly rolling them over so she was laying on her back in the grass, he began pounding her in fast rough strokes giving in to his feral lust and pumping her with reckless abandon. He let out groaning growls of pleasure with each breath. She moaned loudly her body still squirming and shaking at the intense feeling of being taken so hard right after her orgasm. She gasped each time he hilted within her. His feral grunts only served to heighten her excitement as she began to anticipate the coming tie with his orgasm. He lowered his head pressing his muzzle lightly against the soft skin of her neck. Gritting his teeth as he felt himself getting close, he pounded her until he couldn't hold it back any longer. His breathing became labored and he reached under her back and pulled her tight against his chest. He thrust himself into her one last time and held his cock as deep as he could within her tight folds. His knot expanded and tied the two together as his orgasm washed over him, his howl echoing through the woods.

Tella moaned as she felt him expand in her already tight pussy making her feel even more full as he tied with her. She squirmed as his seed flowing into her and nearly thrashed under him in extreme pleasure her body being wrecked by another intense orgasm from being filled so completely, her pussy milking the trapped cock for every drop of his seed.

Panting heavily, he began relaxing and rolled them onto their sides. Still facing each other their bodies shivering in the aftermath of their orgasms, their eyes met. He pulled her back once more into a kiss both knowing they would be stuck like this for a bit and wanting to savor every part of a great moment.

***

Dexter grunted in mild annoyance, shifting how he stood so his joints wouldnt become stiff. He eyed over the area with a frown pondering why Tella always seemed to choose such exposed and vulnerable places to work her magic. Today she stood on the edge of a cliff face overlooking one of the fel-corrupted part of Winterspring. He had tried to express to her that a fall from this height could prove fatal, especially if they were attacked. She simply gave him a confident smile with saying "that's why you are here" and then turned her attention back over the edge. She raised her arms above her head and began channeling regenerative magic into the land below.

His fur tingled lightly as he watched her work, causing him to shiver slightly as he surveyed the surrounding area. He was never sure if it was due to the immensity of the magic she was wielding or merely his own anxiousness getting the better of him. He turned his back to Tella and moved a few paces away. The cliff had some advantage at least, if something were to attack them he'd know which way it was coming from.

He rested a hand idly on the hilt of his sword, and loosened it in the scabbard slightly anticipating an ambush. It seemed to inevitably happen when Tella worked like this; he reckoned it must be something to do with the magic flowing around the area. It just seemed like she became a beacon which served to give away their position, especially when she chose places which left them so exposed. He hoped he was wrong, but he just couldnt shake the feeling that it was guaranteed someone or something would attack.

Not long was he forced to wait before the threat he had imagined became a reality. He heard a rustle from a nearby bush and moved to position himself between the noise and Tella. A corrupted Winterfall furbolg soldier emerged from the bush and charged directly at Tella, a spear aimed squarely at her back. Dexter swept his shield into the shaft of the spear, deflecting it away from Tella and into the ground. The furbolg attacker had not loosened his grip on the spear, and was thrown completely off balance. Seizing the opportunity, Dexter slammed his shield into the attackers torso and with a powerful thrust, propelled the furbolg over the nearby cliff. Dexter glanced over to Tella, and noticed her grimace as the furbolg's body made a faintly audible impact with the ground below.

Hearing more noise behind him, he turned to see two more emerge from the bushes. These two were much more controlled in their approach; they were also focused on Tella, but not ignorant of Dexter. Once again moving himself between the attackers and Tella, Dexter unsheathed his sword. "You will have to go through me if you want to even think of touching her!" he roared menacingly at them. Quickly assessing his opponents, he noticed one of them was wielding daggers while the other had a particularly sinister axe. The one with the axe, seemed to be the bigger threat for how he carried himself and the deliberate way he moved.

Thankfully neither attacker had the sense to put much space between themselves, which made it easier for Dexter to engage both of them. The one with the daggers, charged at Dexter, moving in the most unnatural fashion. Dexter easily parried the attack, and countered with a thrust which found its target. The furbolg yelled in pain as the sword cleanly pierced through his shoulder. Dexter quickly pulled his sword back, and raised his shield just in time to block a powerful blow from the axe. Absorbing the blow made Dexter stumble slightly, a movement he quickly turned to his advantage. Using the momentum, he tucked down and rolled in the direction of the dagger wielder rolling under the incoming stab at his ribs. As he was coming back up from the roll, Dexter slashed his sword surgically across the hamstrings of the dagger attacker, effectively crippling him.

Now able to focus almost exclusively on the axe wielder, Dexter easily sidestepped another impressive swing of the axe. Dexter exchanged blows with the attacker, the two moving in a fashion not much different from a dance. This attacker was indeed skilled; Dexter had not managed to land a blow of his own mostly because the furbolg had been able to keep far enough away with his axe. Dexter decided to take a carefully calculated gamble; he stumbled and lowered his shield while trying to catch his balance. The furbolg took the bait, and swung his axe in a large downward arc at Dexter head. Dexter had anticipated this attack, and the attacker had finally overextended himself. Dexter easily avoided the attack and grinned smugly as the axe impacted deeply into the ground. Seizing the opportunity Dexter closed the distance between them. In one fluid movement, Dexter brought the edge of his shield down upon the attackers wrists, breaking them, and with a powerful thrust drove his sword into one of the furbolg's ears and out the other.

He heard a distinctly feline roar, and looked up to Tella, she had shifted into her nightsaber form. Despite the nightsaber reputation for being ferocious, Tella was poorly skilled in combat. When Dexter had learned this, he had instructed her to do whatever it took to get herself away from danger anytime they were threatened. Dexter was pleased to see shed listened to his advice. She was the most agile in her feline form, and quite fast too. However today that wasnt helping her much, the dagger wielding attacker had managed to pull himself dangerously close to Tella and she was quickly running out of space to avoid him. Noticing the spear sticking out of the ground nearby, Dexter left his sword in the now lifeless bear-man corpse. With a determined grunt, Dexter jerked the spear free of the ground and threw it expertly hitting the remaining attacker squarely in the spine, just below the neck. Dexter retrieved his sword and approached the now paralyzed furbolg. The furbolg was making unintelligible noises, and Dexter swiftly dispatched him. Dexter bent over to clean his sword off on the tatters that the furbolgs pass off as clothes, and then returned it to its sheath.

Tella stalked over and let out a very agitated hiss at their corpses. Dexter looked at Tella, their eyes meeting, "I tried to warn you, but I'm glad you are ok. Did you manage to finish what you were doing?" Tella nodded in response, still quite visibly shaken, her skin bristled and her rump looked quite a bit larger than usual. Lets get out of here before any more of these unnatural things show up. Dexter began trotting off, and once he was sure Tella was with him, he picked up his pace.

Dexter was quick despite his heavy armor weighing him down; he was still able to run faster than most other two legged folks. It was a fact Dexter knew constantly fascinated the elf, especially in her cat form. A fact that he also prided himself on, and despite her being able to out run him still while he was on two legs, he could drop always down to four and keep up. That seemed unnecessary this time, and was really more trouble than it was worth currently with his shield still strapped to his forearm.

After a couple minutes of running he slowed to a stop near some large rocks, I don't think they'll follow us out this far, He said between breaths, leaning against one of the larger rocks. Tella trotted to a graceful stop next to him, and then circled him once, examining him thoughtfully. He removed his shield from his forearm, and unstrapped his sword setting it on a nearby rock. He pulled off his breastplate and leaning back against the rock, slid down to sit with his legs outstretched. She transformed back into her form. She was about to sit down next to him, when he reached over and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her close to him and pressing his muzzle rather unceremoniously to her mouth. He grinned into the kiss as he watched her ears twitch forward momentarily and her eyes opened wide as she blinked at him in surprise. Her ears soon folded back flat against her skull, He knew that if she could blush properly as a turning darker purple by now. He shook the gloves off his hand so he could run his bare fingers down her chest and along her belly before he leaned back slightly from the surprise kiss.

"You know how I get after fights," he said as he slid his hands through her skin along her side to her rump and gave it a firm squeeze smirking at the moan of surprise it elicited from her. She leaned in closer and kissed along his lips, her hands moving up to rest on his shoulders. He moved his paws down to undo his girdle. Then, hooking his thumbs into the sides of his pants, he lifted his hips off the ground a bit and slid his pants down freeing his sheath from its confines. The pink tip of his cock was just peeking out from within his sheath, partially hard from the excitement.

Tella glanced down at the sight of his red tip and hopped down from his shoulders. She lowered her head and gave the glistening tip a gentle, experimental lick. Her rough tongue elicited a slight groan from her worgen companion causing her ears to perk at the sound. Emboldened by this she licked across him again as he rolled his head back against the rock, his eyes closed enjoying her tongue against his sensitive manhood.

The Night Elven woman began to sweep her tongue in downward licks starting from the tip to pressing against his sheath. Each swipe slid the sheath down farther and exposed more of his sensitive cock to her palate. After several more kisses and licks she glanced up at him with a smirk slowly spreading across her mouth before she lowered her head once more. This time parting her lips and wrapping them meticulously around his sensitive tip.

Dexter groaned at the profound feeling of her warm, wet mouth engulfing his sensitive tip, he opened his eyes and looked down to watch her lower her head down ever so slowly onto him, his cock gradually disappearing into her mouth inch by inch until her lips finally came into contact with his sheath. She curled her tongue around his shaft and suckled on his length while being mindful of her sharp teeth as she rocked her head back and forth a bit. His breathing picked up a bit at the sensation of her warm mouth and rough tongue against him.

She slid her mouth all the way back up his shaft until only the tip remained between her lips. With a soft murr she felt him move a hand to rub between and behind her ears. With that she inched her mouth back down and was rewarded by another pleasured groan from Dexter. She continued engulfing him until she felt her cool nose press against his sheath. She could feel his knot swelling just a little bit within the sheath. She let out a soft chirp of a noise as she felt some pre flow out of his shaft and into the back of her mouth. Her rump swayed as she swallowed it deliberately and she pulled back letting his shaft slip from her lips completely this time.

Dexter opened his eyes and glanced down at the Tella watching her seductively lick her lips before leaning up to lick along his too. She gracefully moved beside stretching up on her hind legs and placing her front paws on the rock. She glanced over at him, and then she relaxed her head between her front legs, held her cheeks swept off to one side and spread her stance invitingly for him.

Dexter grinned pleasantly at the sight of her, he was more than willing to give it to her good but this time he had other plans in mind for her first. He pushed himself off the rock and placed a hand on her shoulders sliding his fingertips gently down her spine, watching her back arch more and her claws dig into the rock. He knew she couldn't see what he was doing with her head lowered like that. He then quickly leaned down as his hand made it to her hips stopping at the base of her spine where her rump met her body. He began gently scratching at that spot as he moved his muzzle between her cheeks. He inhaled deeply, savoring her aroma and letting his cool nose brush against her moist southern lips followed by his smoother and broader canine tongue which lapped at her moist folds.

He grinned as he heard a sharp surprised moan come from her, her body shivering and trembling ecstatically under the treatment he was giving her. Normally just rubbing that spot at the base of her rump was enough to make her shiver in near orgasmic pleasure. It was a bit of a guilty pleasure for her to indulge in having that spot scratched, something she didn't normally encourage or request.

She let out a deep ahegao moaning dragging her hands against the stone more and shuddering each time she felt his broad tongue delve into her folds, she moved her head to glance at him, her ears laid out sideways as she trembled her eyes dilated in pure bliss. He growled softly as he let himself become lost in his own lust; he drank deeply from her trembling folds, his hand never letting up on the base of her rump, his tongue delving ever deeper into her. He had no intention of slowing or stopping just yet despite her moaning wantonly.

He grinned deviously, bringing his other hand up to her body and dragged it down her belly until his thumb found itself between her legs. With a satisfied grunt, he leaned in a bit as he snaked his tongue deep inside her. His thumb joined the efforts, rubbing the sensitive nub of flesh it had found in circles and his other still hand scratched at the base of her rump. He didn't relent on the panting and shaking elven druidess until he heard her toss her head back with a snarling roar of pleasure as her folds trembled around his invading tongue, he slowed his labors gradually as the orgasm rippled through her elven body.

Dexter grinned broadly, intent on not giving her much of a chance to recover from her recent orgasm. He stood up and straightened his back, wrapping his arms around her sides as he moved his hips in line with hers. He growled softly into her ear as she panted, her body still shaking as he moved in close and thrust his needy shaft deep into her spasming folds. With another grunt, he rammed himself into her, her head lowering once more while she fervently mewled out at the unadulterated pleasure of his unrelenting onslaught.

He groaned savagely as he buries himself to the hilt within her, immediately pulling back only to once again pound her in a series of deep, quick strokes. He panted heavily into her ear as he continued to slam himself into her trembling body, groaning frequently. He brought his hands up to rest next to her paws as they kneaded restlessly against the rock face. He was focused intently, and she found herself unable to do much else beyond moan and tremble against him, her body trembling on the verge of another climax.

Dexter wasn't able to contain himself back any longer, after few more moments he wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her back against his chest, lifting her up slightly. As he leaned into her slightly, he made one final thrust up into her before holding himself there his own body quivering. He felt his own body pulsate with his orgasm, and found himself trying to push deeper with every burst. Dexter panted and Tella squirmed passionately against him, both feeling his knot expanding, stretching her already tight folds ever more snugly around him. He licked her ear gently as she rolled her head up against his chest with a low moan, another climax washing over her. Her contractions milked his trapped cock for every drop of his seed he could give.

Moving to lean his back on the rock, still holding Tella up, Dexter slowly slid down the rock. Reclined against the rock, with Tella resting on his chest, he let out a pleasured sigh nuzzling his cheek against her own as they shivered against each other. Still panting from the workout, he spoke softly into Tella's ear, "Thats just what I needed, though i think we're gonna be stuck here for a bit" again. She responded with a hearty laugh, and he chuckled softly as they both closed their eyes.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
